


You Are Worthy, Loki

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Consider leaving a comment!!





	You Are Worthy, Loki

“Tor!” Loki cried, toddling down the grand halls of Asgard’s palace. “Tor!”

He reached his brother’s room and pushed stubbornly on the doors, growling quietly when they refused to budge. Stomping his feet, little three year old Loki put his prize on the ground before pounding his tiny fists on the golden double doors. “Tor! Tor! Tor!”

He jumped back when the doors flew open and twelve year old Thor stood in the doorway. The moment he noticed the three year old, he smiled and all traces of frustrated exhaustion were wiped from his face.

“Hello Loki,” he said, kneeling down. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Tor look!” Loki cried, lifting up his prize and handing it to Thor whose eyes grew wide. “I found it! An’ I brought it!”

Thor slowly took Mjolnir from his brother, looking the hammer over before looking back at Loki.

“Was it not heavy?” he asked.

Loki frowned. “No,” he replied. Suddenly he bit his lip. “Did I do bad?” he whispered.

“No, brother, of course not,” Thor rushed to assure, setting his hammer down before lifting Loki up and standing. “I was just surprised.”

“Supisd?” Loki repeated. “Why?”

“Well, none can lift Mjolnir but myself,” he replied.

Loki’s bottom lip wobbled. “I wasn’t ‘sposed to touch?”

Thor sighed softly. “That’s not it,” he said calmly as he bent to pick up his hammer, carrying Loki into his room. Once the doors were closed and they were both seated on the bed with Mjolnir between them, Thor spoke. “Mjolnir is magic.”

Loki gasped, eyes wide. “Really?” he whispered.

“Really,” Thor replied with a smile. His brother’s fascination and adoration of magic would never cease to make him smile. “And because of that, a person can only wield Mjolnir if the hammer decides they are worthy. Mjolnir is very picky which means no one is able to pick her up but me as she will not allow them to.”

“But I picked it up,” Loki said.

“You did,” Thor said. “You are worthy, Loki.”

 

…………

**Ten Years Later**

 

“Loki?”

“Go away Thor,” Loki demanded. “I’m not in the mood.”

Twenty-five year old Thor stood silently in the doorway before approaching his brother who was curled up on bed, staring blankly at the wall. All around him, books on spells and magic were scattered across the floor, pages torn and ripped out.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, taking a seat on his bed.

The sixteen year old Jotun growled. “I  _ said _ I’m not in the mood,” Loki snapped.

“Too bad,” Thor said calmly. “I am. Get up.”

“No.”

Thor wasn’t going to take no for an answer and he grinned when Loki let out an undignified yelp as he was lifted and flung over Thor’s shoulder.

“Thor, put me down!” Loki shouted, kicking his legs as Thor left the room and carried Loki through the palace. “Thor, I’m serious!”

“Nope,” Thor declared, carrying Loki outside towards the practice fields. “Not until I make you smile.”

Loki groaned.

 

…………

 

“What was wrong?” Thor asked once they were in the practice field, Loki sitting on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Nothing,” Loki replied.

Thor sighed, kneeling in front of his brother. “Something is wrong,” he said softly. “I wish you’d share with me.”

“It’s  _ nothing _ ,” Loki insisted. “Just father.”

“It’s always father, isn’t it?” Thor asked with a smile. “What has he done now?”

Loki was silent for a moment. “I asked him to help me with a complicated spell I was working on. And he…” Loki’s hands shook with rage as he balled them into fists. “We fought. Argued.”

“I heard,” Thor said softly. He was pretty sure all of Asgard had heard but he knew better than to say anything. 

“He said I wasn’t  _ worthy _ ,” Loki snarled. “Of learning that kind of magic.”

Thor hummed before standing and holding out his hand. “One moment.”

Loki sighed. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“I said one moment,” Thor replied just as Mjolnir came flying out of nowhere into his hand. “Stand up.”

Groaning quietly, Loki pulled himself to his feet and stood with his hands on his hips. 

“Well?”

“Take it,” Thor ordered, holding Mjolnir out.

Without a glare, Loki grabbed the hammer. When nothing happened, he tossed it aside.

“Well?!” he ordered again.

“Pick it up.”

Loki growled before bending down and picking it up, letting it hang at his side. “What is the point of this, Thor?”

“You are aware how Mjolnir works,” Thor said calmly. “Only those who are worthy can wield her.”

“Yes?”

Thor gave a smile smile, stepping forward to cup the back of Loki’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“You  _ are  _ worthy, Loki,” Thor assured softly. “No matter what father says. If Mjolnir declares it than it is true.”

Loki’s shoulders dropped with a sigh. “Thor-”

“Do you believe me?”

Loki fought the smile on his face. “Yes,” he replied. “Thank you, Thor.”

“You are worthy, Loki, no matter what anyone else says,” Thor declared. “Now let’s find mother. Surely  _ she  _ can help you. After all, father may be King of Asgard-”

“But mother is the Queen,” Loki finished with a smile as he handed Mjolnir over. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor beamed. “Anytime, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
